La Princesse & le Dragon
by Littleplume
Summary: Victoire Weasley croit qu'elle est une Princesse, et tout le monde semble penser comme elle. Tout le monde, sauf Teddy Lupin.


**La Princesse et le Dragon**

Un conte de Victoire Weasley

(Et Teddy Lupin)

* * *

Jusqu'à mes huit ans, j'étais convaincue d'être une princesse. Une vraie princesse. Mon père m'avait toujours surnommée ainsi et tout au long de ma vie, les adultes semblaient confirmer cette hypothèse en s'adressant à moi comme si j'étais importante, comme si j'étais précieuse. Tout le monde me trouvait jolie et me traitait comme si j'étais une petite poupée, fragile et délicate. Il était donc tout à fait normal que je me comporte comme telle et ne laisse personne d'inférieur à moi me dire le contraire. Comme toute princesse, j'étais bien au courant de mes vertus et j'en usais outrageusement sur mon entourage pour obtenir ce que je désirais.

Mes parents m'adoraient, mes oncles et mes tantes me gâtaient, mon frère et ma sœur me jalousaient, et mes cousins et cousines m'admiraient.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui refusait toujours de m'accorder les honneurs qui m'étaient dus. C'est à peine s'il savait que j'existais. Chaque fois que je le voyais, il refusait de jouer avec moi, de me parler, ou même de me regarder. Il ne semblait pas voir à quel point j'étais belle et intelligente. Et ça m'horripilait. Ça me rendait purement et simplement furieuse. J'avais beau lui sourire et lui demander de jouer avec moi, il s'obstinait silencieusement à m'ignorer, et restait collé à mon oncle Harry comme un aimant sur un frigo moldu.

Cette personne était Teddy Lupin. Et je le détestais. Je le détestais parce que contrairement aux autres, il ne m'aimait pas, ne me trouvait pas jolie, et ne me trouvait pas intéressante. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. L'idée me semblait complètement absurde. Alors, plutôt que de me remettre en question, j'attribuais la faute à Teddy. Je me disais qu'il était bizarre. Après tout, ses cheveux étaient constamment violets, ou verts, ou rose, et ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Teddy Lupin était bizarre, et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il ne me voyait pas comme j'étais. C'est à dire, comme une princesse.

Le jour de mes huit ans, cependant, j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses qui ont considérablement changé ma vie. Premièrement, Teddy Lupin n'était pas bizarre, il était fascinant. Deuxièmement, je n'étais pas une princesse, j'étais juste une petite fille pourrie-gâtée.

**.:.**

J'étais née un jour de victoire, un jour où l'amour avait terrassé la peur. Un jour où trop de gens étaient morts pour défendre ce en quoi ils croyaient, pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Un jour sacré et maudit à la fois.

Cependant, à huit ans, j'ignorais tout cela. Alors lorsque toute la famille s'est réunie pour mon anniversaire, je ne savais pas qu'ils fêtaient bien plus que mes huit ans. Je croyais seulement qu'ils célébraient ma venue au monde comme pour n'importe qu'elle autre princesse.

Mais je me trompais. Bien sûr que je me trompais !

Ma mère m'avait fait enfiler une petite robe blanche et m'avait posé un diadème sur la tête. Elle disait que le jour de son mariage, elle en avait porté un similaire, et que ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je trouvais difficile à croire que le plus beau jour de sa vie ne fut pas celui de ma naissance, mais je ne fis aucune remarque, et me contentai de sourire.

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, me dit-elle en français avant de me m'embrasser sur le front.

Je ne répondis rien. Même si je le savais, j'aimais qu'on me le répète.

Lorsque toute ma famille se réunissait, la maison était bruyante et agitée. J'aimais assez ça. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée de mes sujets : les adultes se penchaient tous vers moi en me répétant à quel point j'étais jolie et polie, et j'appréciais l'attention qu'on ne cessait de me porter.

La plupart de mes cousins et cousines étaient encore trop jeunes pour que je puisse jouer avec eux, et c'est pour cela que dès que Teddy Lupin arriva, je me dirigeai vers lui. Il me dit timidement bonjour lorsque je l'approchai, mais ne me prêta pas plus longtemps attention après ça, si bien que j'étais contrainte de passer toute l'après-midi avec mon frère, ma sœur et mes quelques cousins en âge de parler, de marcher, et surtout, de m'obéir.

Teddy était toujours affreusement silencieux. Il avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement lorsque je le voyais, et je n'aimais pas du tout l'indifférence avec laquelle il me traitait.

Cependant, je refusais de lui montrer que ça me blessait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une princesse doit se montrer digne en toutes circonstances. En tout cas, c'est ce que me disait toujours ma mère lorsqu'elle me racontait des histoires pleines de Princes charmants, de dragons, de Gobelins assoiffés de sang, et de princesses belles et courageuses comme moi.

Ce jour-là, je reçus une montagne de cadeaux, aussi chers et extravagants les uns que les autres. Mais aucun ne m'intrigua plus, ni ne me fit plus plaisir que celui de Teddy, qui fut le dernier à m'offrir le sien.

J'avais déballé tous mes cadeaux lorsque mon oncle Harry poussa gentiment Teddy dans ma direction et je le regardai avec curiosité avancer vers moi.

- Allez, Teddy, va lui donner ton cadeau, souffla gentiment mon oncle.

Je m'efforçai du mieux que je le pouvais à dissimuler ma surprise. Teddy avait un cadeau pour moi ? Harry et Ginny m'avaient déjà offert une superbe collection de poupées en porcelaine qui dansaient et chantaient quand on le leur demandait poliment. Pourquoi Teddy aurait-il un cadeau pour moi s'il ne m'aimait pas ?

J'acceptai toutefois son cadeau en souriant lorsqu'il me le tendit avec timidité. Intriguée, je déchirai précautionneusement l'emballage. Lorsque je tirai sur le nœud, la petite boîte s'ouvrit, et quelque chose s'en échappa. Emerveillée, je vis un dragon miniature voler autour de moi, en crachant une épaisse fumée turquoise.

- C'est un Hongrois-aux-Dents-Longues, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter le dragon des yeux. J'étais fascinée par sa longue queue épineuse et ses dents pointues. Je savais que la version grandeur nature devait être terrifiante, et pourtant, j'étais émerveillée.

Et lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Teddy, il souriait timidement, mais dans ses yeux, une lueur moqueuse brillait avec arrogance.

Et je pris peur. Parce que je réalisai que Teddy Lupin connaissait mon secret.

J'ouvris la paume de ma main, et le Hongrois-aux-Dents-Longues vint se poser dessus avec douceur.

- Comment tu sais ? Demandai-je à vois basse d'un ton autoritaire.

Il haussa les épaules et ses cheveux prirent momentanément une teinte bleu turquoise, avant de redevenir rouge.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais rien d'une princesse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il demeura silencieux et détourna le regard d'un air profondément ennuyé, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre ma colère.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Teddy !

Je n'aimais pas être ignorée. Il poussa un long soupir et reporta son attention sur moi. Enfin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi de savoir si je te trouve jolie ou pas ?

- Tu as dis que tu que je n'étais pas une princesse, c'est faux, tu mens !

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu peux le reprendre, je n'en veux pas ! M'exclamai-je en lui tendant le dragon.

Il secoua la tête et repoussa ma main.

- C'est un cadeau, garde-le.

Bouche bée, je le regardai me tourner le dos. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et glissai mon regard vers le dragon dans ma paume toujours ouverte. Ma fascination pour la créature n'avait pas de mesure. Le problème, c'est que je n'étais désormais plus la seule à savoir que mon intérêt pour les histoires que ma mère me racontait n'avait rien à voir avec les héroïnes couronnées, mais les dragons sanguinaires qu'elles combattaient.

Désormais, Teddy Lupin savait.

**.:.**

Teddy Lupin partit à Poudlard cette année-là et je ne le revis que rarement, une fois par an pendant les fêtes de Noël, lorsqu'il venait au Terrier avec Harry et Ginny, et sa grand-mère maternelle. Il continua de m'ignorer, mais je remarquai qu'il était plus ouvert, parlait davantage, riait plus fort qu'auparavant, et m'observait discrètement lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le regardais pas.

Grave erreur de sa part.

Puisque que je le regardais tout le temps.

L'année où je pus aller à mon tour à Poudlard, j'étais excitée à l'idée de le voir tous les jours. Lorsque je fus répartie à Gryffondor avec lui, je crus mourir de joie. J'eus tout loisir de l'observer pendant les repas, lorsqu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque, ou dans la Salle Commune, lorsqu'il traînait avec ses amis.

Les années passèrent, et nous grandîmes chacun de notre coté. Nous nous évitions lorsque nous étions à l'école, et lorsque nous étions chez nous pendant les vacances, nous étions polis, mais ça s'arrêta là.

Je compris que ma fascination pour lui devait cesser lorsque je le surpris en train d'embrasser Violette Andrews un soir, en revenant d'une de mes rondes. Mon cœur se tordit violemment à leur vue et je restai figée pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, pour reprendre leur souffle.

Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que la voix qui hurlait dans ma poitrine n'était en faite que l'incarnation imaginaire de ma jalousie, de ma colère, de ma douleur.

Ladite jalousie se matérialisa lorsque je m'approchai d'eux, dans le but de les séparer, invoquant l'heure tardive, le couvre-feu dépassé, et le règlement intérieur de l'école qui interdisait purement et simplement ce genre de comportements dans les couloirs.

- Retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs, dis-je en m'approchant d'eux, incapable d'empêcher mes joues de se teinter de rouge.

- Victoire, commença doucement Teddy, ses cheveux prenant une teinte bleue turquoise, ce n'est pas la peine de te…

- De me quoi ? Le coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils. En tant que Préfet-en-chef, tu es censé montrer l'exemple, pas roucouler avec une pimbêche après le couvre-feu !

Je vis Violette rougir violemment, et la tignasse de Teddy devenir plus vive encore, si c'était possible. Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec sévérité.

- Victoire, arrête.

- Ne m'oblige pas à vous mettre en retenue, Teddy.

- Tu deviens ridicule, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Excuse-moi ? M'offusquai-je.

- On va retourner dans nos Salles communes, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est pour ton badge que tu devrais t'inquiéter, en revanche. Que tu nous donnes un avertissement pour nous avoir surpris est tout à fait normal, mais que tu nous insultes, ça non, ça ne l'est pas. Et si c'est le comportement que tu as chaque fois que tu croises quelqu'un dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, alors je serai obligé de le signaler au professeur Londubat.

Je le regardai, interdite. Sa voix était calme, mais ses yeux exprimaient sa fureur.

- Humm, excusez-moi…? Je vais y aller, je te vois demain Teddy…

- Non, Violette, attends, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en retenant sa petite-amie par le bras, pas avant qu'elle ne se soit excusée pour de t'avoir insulter.

- Certainement pas ! Dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, résistant aux larmes qui menaçaient de submerger mes yeux.

Il s'adressait à Violette avec douceur, alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais porté la moindre attention, et mon cœur se révoltait contre cette injustice en battant fébrilement dans ma poitrine agitée.

- Je t'assure, Teddy, on se voit demain, souffla Violette en se penchant vers lui pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui sourit et la laissa partir. J'entendis mon cœur craquer. Je haïssais cette fille, je haïssais Teddy, et surtout, je haïssais le regard doux et amoureux qu'il posait sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il reporta son attention sur moi, et je craquai. Les larmes se mirent à dégringoler silencieusement sur mes joues brûlantes.

- Pourquoi elle ? Demandai-je faiblement, incapable de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon ?

Je sentis l'affolement dans sa voix. Il n'était plus en colère, il était perdu.

- Victoire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ? Répétai-je.

- Toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis, doucement, il posa deux doigts sous mon menton pour croiser mon regard. J'étais sûrement affreuse les yeux gonflés, les joues rouges, des cernes épouvantables sous les yeux. Mais j'oubliai tout ça lorsqu'il me sourit. Un sourire doux et plein de chaleur. Un sourire qu'on offre à une enfant capricieuse.

- Parce que tu es une princesse, Victoire, et que tu mérites un Prince.

Sa voix était basse, douce, tranquille. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi avec un sourire, et mon cœur s'emballa. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma peau humide une fraction de seconde à peine, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire repartir mon cœur.

Il s'écarta de moi et sa main vint tapoter le haut de mon crâne.

- Va te coucher, Victoire.

- Teddy…, le suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mais il secoua la tête.

- Non. Bonne nuit, Victoire.

Et il tourna les talons, sans réaliser qu'il avait définitivement volé mon cœur.

J'avais compris il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais pas une princesse. Après tout, il était celui me l'ayant fait comprendre. Mais si je n'étais pas une princesse, il n'y avait en revanche aucun doute sur sa qualité de prince.

Et moi, Victoire Weasley, j'étais une gamine pourrie-gâtée, une môme capricieuse.

J'étais un crapaud caché sous le sourire, les yeux et la chevelure d'une princesse.

J'étais un dragon colérique et caractériel.

**.:.**

Les derniers mois de l'année passèrent rapidement après cet épisode et je me mis à éviter Teddy à tout prix, embarrassée par mon comportement et ma pitoyable confession. Quelques jours à peine après la fin des cours, ma famille au complet se retrouva chez moi pour fêter mes dix-sept ans, comme tous les ans. J'avais peur que Teddy vienne, mais je réussis à l'ignorer toute la journée dès le moment où il arriva, et il ne chercha pas non plus à me parler, à mon grand soulagement.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit.

J'étais une adulte désormais.

Il était temps que je grandisse. Que je cesse de me comporter comme une enfant égoïste.

Il me serait plus facile d'ignorer Teddy, de l'oublier, lorsque je retournerais sans lui à Poudlard l'année suivante.

Il fallait que je tire un trait sur mon enfance et les sentiments puérils que je lui attribuais.

Mes yeux se fermaient, et je sentais que je m'endormais, lorsque des coups légers furent frappés à ma porte.

- Entrez, soufflai-je, suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, ou de Dominique, je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

- Victoire ?

Je me relevai en sursautant et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Teddy. Je rougis en le voyant s'approcher en souriant et tentai de l'imiter, mais mes lèvres refusèrent de m'obéir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

- Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- Oh. Merci, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha de moi et je me figeai.

- Tu n'as pas encore ouvert mon cadeau.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Tu ne me l'as pas offert.

- C'est vrai.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et remarquai que ses cheveux avaient à nouveau pris une teinte bleu turquoise, ce qui m'intriguait profondément.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers moi.

- Où ça ?

- Ouvrir ton cadeau.

- Il est où ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- C'est une surprise.

En voyant ses lèvres se tordre avec douceur, je tombai amoureuse.

Pour de vrai.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, et tout mon corps se mit à trembler délicieusement.

Il nous transplana, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, nous apparûmes dans une ruelle londonienne que je ne connaissais pas. Je le regardai sans comprendre, mais il se contenta de sourire et de m'entraîner dans son sillage. Nous arrivâmes dans une rue bondée et il s'arrêta devant un petit bâtiment où des gens faisaient la queue.

- Teddy, où sommes-nous ?

- C'est un cinéma moldu, dit-il. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en pointant le doigt vers une affiche en couleur qui ne bougeait pas.

Sur celle-ci, un immense dragon vert crachant du feu menaçait de faire rôtir une princesse en danger. « La Princesse et le Dragon » pus-je lire.

Je levai les yeux vers Teddy et me noyai dans son regard pétillant.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Victoire, souffla-t-il avant de pencher la tête vers moi.

- Teddy, l'interrompis-je en tournant le visage. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Me donner de faux espoirs.

- Pourquoi seraient-ils faux ?

- Violette, marmonnai-je en refoulant des larmes.

Je l'entendis soupirer et tournai la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient la même teinte que ses cheveux. Je réalisai enfin que lorsque Teddy rougissait, sa chevelure se parsemait d'un bleu similaire à celui de me yeux. La même nuage de bleu turquoise.

- Ça fait déjà des semaines qu'on a rompu. Après que tu nous as surpris, elle a compris ce qui se passait entre nous.

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, soufflai-je en baissant la tête, incapable de lui cacher ma déception.

- Justement, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Et cette fois, je sus qu'il ne se contenterait pas de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue, alors je fermai les yeux.

**.:.**

Le jour de mes dix-sept ans, j'étais finalement devenue une princesse. Mais pas parce que j'étais née comme telle. Pas parce que j'étais jolie, précieuse, délicate, brillante, ou importante. Je n'étais devenue une princesse que parce que j'avais trouvé un Prince.

Teddy Lupin était mon Prince, et en m'embrassant, il avait fait de moi sa princesse.

**N/A : **

* * *

Voila un petit couple dont je suis fan. J'espère écrire davantage sur eux dans le futur.

En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Lp.

Corrigé par la fabuleuse **DelfineNotPadfoot**.


End file.
